The Werewolf Diaries(The Vampire Diaries)-The Return 1
by VoidAlpha
Summary: A start of a new school means new beginnings and new adventures, but one thing that Olivia Sterling and her best friends didn't know was that a certain return of a Two brothers can bring so much trouble along with them. Season One
1. Chapter 1

One

Elena and Stefan

I squeezed my eyes shut again as I turned to turn off my alarm clock off, Today was the first day of Junior year, and I was ready for it, and I mean I was ready for it Caroline had come over chose my outfit for me. I groaned and ran my hand over my face, I got up and walked over to my bathroom, and I turned on the water and slipped off my nightgown. I stepped in the warm shower and let the water hit my back, I washed my hair and face, I turned off the water and stepped out and wrapped a towel around my body, I whipped off the steam form the mirror and looked over my feature, brown eye and brown hair avenge looks and for so odd reason had these nice bold eyebrow that I just love. I brushed my teeth and blow dried my hair, I smiled and walked back to my room and got dressed for the new school year I put on bra and underwear and then I put on a nice tank top on that was white on top then faded into a dark blue, then I put on my dark jeans and my mint green converse on. I made sure my hair was dry before I started to curl my hair, I put on some mascara and eyeliner and light pink lipstick. I smiled and grab my bag and put my binder and my folder inside in it and some paper, I grab my black jean jacket and sling over my shoulder. I made sure my blackberry phone was charge up and put it in my back pocket as I walked out my room to the kitchen.

"Good Morning" I said as I picked up glass of orange juice. My mom smile as she put a plate of eggs in front of me. I smiled and thank her.

"Are you ready for school today" She asked me. As she sat cross form me, I was the only child for only seven more months, my mom was pregnant again, and dad wasn't here anymore, meaning he not dead but way for now dealing with his family problem like his parent since they are getting divorce an all. My dad was a lawyer and my mom was a pre-school teacher.

"I'm excited to see my friends again, I can't believe dad dragged me way for the summer to spend some time with the grandparents" I laughed out. , my mom chucked and nodded her head.

"I saw Elena the other day, it seem like she doing okay" My mom said , I gave her sad smile and thought about Elena , I felt like I should have been there for her more this summer, my mom grab my hand and gave it a squeeze

"It's okay honey, she understand" she said.

"You always know what to say" I told her, she smiled and laughed along with me as we ate our breakfast. "Okay mom, I better get going now" I grab my bags and my car keys to my black 1990 Jeep Wrangler

"Bye sweet heart" She said kissing my cheek as I waved goodbye form the door, I got into my jeep and took off down the dirt road to the main road and head to school.

I walked down the hallway of the school and went to my locker with my now class book that I had to go get form the library, I put my book inside as the locker next me open , I closed my locker with my history book in hand. Bonnie and Elena was standing there. I smiled and gave each of them a hug

"I'm sorry I wasn't here enough" I said to Elena as I gave her squeeze.

"Don't be sorry, I understand" Elena said as she gave me a real or was it a fake smile.

"Major lack of male real estate" Bonnie said changing the subject of the matter of the whole thing of Elena parents. "Look at the shower curtain on Kelly, she looks like a hot- can I still say "tranny mess?"

"No, that's over" Elena laughed out. I giggle and looked at Kelly, she did look like a hot mess.

"Someone should tell" I said as both girl laughed even harder

"You're so evil" Bonnie said

"I'm just honest" I defended, I saw Elena waved over to matt who just looked plain sad, about the whole thing.

"Ah, find a man, coin a phrase, it's a busy year" Bonnie said as she looked over to Matt.

"He hates me"' Elena said as she looked over at Matt again and to us. I frowned at her.

"That's not hate, that's "you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to air supply's greatest hits" Bonnie told her as I just giggled out at the comment.

"Elena, oh my god, how are you? Oh it so good to see you, how is she? Is she good" Caroline gushed over to us and started to hug on Elena.

"Caroline, I'm right here, and I'm fine, thank you" Elena said to her with a fake smile upon her face.

"Really?" she asked again

"Yes, much better" Elena said

"Oh you poor thing" Caroline said bringing her into a hug.

"OK Caroline" Elena mumble out, Caroline smiled us again.

"Oh! Ok see you guys later"

"Ok! Bye" Bonnie said

"No comment" Elena said

"I'm not going to say anything" Bonne told her

"You guys love her" I giggle out as they both agree to it. We all hooked arms and walked toward our first period. We gossip and talked about the new fashion and boys of the school and how I should get one, but of course I told them I needed to foucus on my study then boys they laughed and called me a prude, I did have a boyfriend and he was some guy name Peter but we broke up during the summer since I didn't see us going where.

"How about Tyler?" Bonnie asked me, I fake gagged.

"How about no, he totally has the hot for Vicki" I said they laughed and agreed with me.

"Hold up, who's this?" Bonnie said as we looked over to see what she was looking at, he was guy with dark jeans and wearing a leather jacket and pair of sunglasses form behind he looked hot.

"All I see is back" Elena said

"It's a hot back" Bonnie said

"A very hot one indeed" I told them. As we watched him as he talked to the secretary. As he took off his sunglasses, I smiled and bit my lip, I hope he hot.

"I'm sensing Seattle and he plays the guitar" Bonnie then said.

"You're going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground" Elena said, I gave a confused looked toward them. "Bonnie gram think they are witches"

"Oh, pretty cool" I cooed

"Pretty cool" Bonnie bragged out.

"I will be right back" Elena dragged out as she walked towards her brother, Bonnie and I shrugged and looked at the hot guy again, the hot guy then walked out and Bonnie and I where just wowed

"Wow' we both mumble out.

"Let's go to class" Bonnie said.

Both enter the history class and took our seat as Elena walked in and took a seat by us and the hottie walked in. Class started and well it was boring as hell. But the whole time the hottie was looking at Elena the whole time.

After school, I swing by the house to do my homework and stuff, and did my house chores. I ate some pizza rolls and nice glass of Pepsi, my mom walked in and smiled at me.

"How was school dear" she asked me as she put down her keys on the counter. I smiled at her and put a pizza roll in my mouth, I chewed for a while and swallowed.

"It was fine, there a new guy in town, he pretty hot too" I said as I picked up another one but it pop out my hand and my mom had it. She smiled at me and giggled

"The baby was hungry" She laughed, I gave her smirk and nodded my head at her and pushed my plate to her.

"You can have the rest, I'm going to get ready, is it okay if I go to the Grill tonight" I asked her, she nodded her head.

"Oh when your there, can you pick me up a hamburger and milkshake"

"Yeah" I laughed out and went to go touch up my makeup and my hair, I sighed as Caroline texted me to hurry up and meet her and bonnie there. I sighed and texted back. I better get going then.

I made my way inside the Grill with the two girls, Caroline looked like she wanted to tell us the gossip over the hot guy, I rolled my eyes at the thought.

"Tell us about what you got on the hot guy, before you blow up" I laughed out, Caroline laughed and nodded her head.

"His name is Stefan Salvatore, He lives with his uncle up old Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid, Military family, so they moved around a lot , He a Gemini and his favorite color is blue" Caroline gushed over it .

"You got all of that in one day" Bonnie asked her.

"Oh please, she had to get all between classes" I sassed out

"oh and we're having a June wedding" Caroline said laughing, Caroline then got up and went to get us drinks, I sighed and took out my wallet and handed her my money for my soda .

"It's okay, I pay for "she said, I nodded my head as she walked way and then Matt strolled over to us.

"How's Elena Doing?" He asked us

"Her mom and dad died, how do you think? She's putting on a good face bit it's only been Four months" Bonnie said to him.

"Oh no. So not getting in the middle. You pick up the phone and call her" I said to him

"I feel weird calling her, she broke up with me" Matt informed us about it.

"Just give her more time" Bonnie said and just as she said that Elena and Stefan had to just walk in at that moment.

"More time uh" Matt said walking up to them, I gave Bonnie the look that read this might be awkward

After the Ex's meet the new love interest, Elena and Stefan then joined us, and Caroline then joined us with our drinks. Then the question begin, I felt about how we were throwing our question.

"So you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked him, he will just smile and answer the question.

"Mm-mmm, and moved when I was still young" He answered her.

"Parents" I asked him.

"My parents passed away" He said

"I'm sorry, any siblings" Elena then asked.

"None that I talk to, I live with my uncle" Stefan said.

"So Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow" Caroline asked him next.

"It's a back to school thing at the falls" Bonnie said because he looked confused at the moment.

"Are you going" Stefan asked Elena, Elena didn't know what know what to say, I smiled at her then at him.

"Matter fact she is going" I answered for her.

The next day, in school Elena and Stefan were looking at each other the whole time, Love young at its finest. I sighed and wrote down some note form the lecture. About the War here in our very town Mystic falls, I know the whole thing already since my dad is a founder member so I had to know the whole thing.

"How many casualties resulted in this battle, Ms. Bennett?"

"Umm…a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot" Bonnie said

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan. Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?" Mr. Tanner asked Matt next.

"It's ok, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it" Matt joked back.

"Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?"

"I'm sorry, I…I don't know" Elena mumble out.

"There were 346 casualties, unless you're counting local civilians" Stefan said answering for Elena

When Stefan had done that I think it started like student and Teacher war. Can this class be over with already?

After school Caroline wanted to come over and get dressed , I told her that it was alright that I can dress myself and that I will be at the party, I put this black top and leather jacket and left my jean on form today, I touched up my makeup then I was off to the party.

"Omg I love that top Olivia" Caroline gushed over it.

"I know right, my grandmother brought it for me" I told her as I drink some of my water.

"Who knew the grandma had some fashion sense" Caroline laughed as her eyes landed on Stefan, I sighed and walked over with her.

"Hey! You made it!" She cheered, I waved at him, as he waved back at me.

"I did" He said as he looked over at Elena.

"Well, let's get you a drink" Caroline asked him, ready to take his arm and leave with him.

But Caroline got the message and took off. I looked over at him, he was totally look too hard at Elena.

"Well go get her you tiger" I said patting him on the back, I laughed as he was shocked by the pat, He smiled and me and went over to her.

The party was going so well, I danced with bonnie then I talked with Tyler who looked kind of mad so he went over with Vicki. I tried to cheer up Caroline after Stefan totally turned her down. I was trying my best to sober her up, but it was useless.

"Somebody help!" Elena scream was heard, I got up quickly and ran over there with Caroline. Vicki looked pale and blood was everywhere, but the strange this was there was bite mark on her neck. And then Stefan disappeared. What the hell is going on?

**Well here the first chapter, I hope you enjoy it as much as I did so comment- Elizabeth**

**Not Edit**


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Night of the comet

I kept tapping my pencil against my desk as Mr. Tanner talking about Mystic falls, in which I know half of the shit he was talking about. I laid my head down against the desk and closed my eyes for a second then there was slammed and I jolted up.

"Olivia am I boring you" Mr. Tanner said as he looked right into my eyes at my soul. I blinked couple of time and then looked at him.

"Um no, It's just I know about half of the stuff you are saying" I told him. The classed laughed at what I said. I just smirk at him.

"Then you can pay attention to the other half" He demand out. My smirk fell and frown, but then I smiled again.

"Well then I will know more then you, and we can't have that" I joked out. His eye widen and he was lost of words.

"Then you don't serving detention today after school then" He offered, the class laughed and started to mumble out about that's suck, I rolled my eyes.

"Alright" I said taking out my hand for the slip of paper, he went to the desk and wrote of the pink slip and then handed it to me. Then went on with the boring lecture. I turned to look at Bonnie who gave me a thumbs up as I did it back. I just wasted class, I took it for the team.

"Let's talk about the comet then, originally discovered nearly 5 centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years. Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration. Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert"

I looked toward Elena and Stefan and smiled at them, young love. And then I went back to look at the pink slip I will be using today. Well it the second week of school and I have detention what a goal for me. The bell ring, I picked up my book and my notebook and bag and was about to walkout of class.

"Olivia can stay put for a sec" I sighed and waited until everyone left. I turned to look at Mr. Tanner who has gesture for to sit. "You will be serving detention in here for today" I widen my eyes at him.

"Why' I asked him.

"well it will bring torture to you" He said smiling "I hope you have your homework form yesterday in there to work on and if you finish early then you can leave early" I nodded my head as he went to seat down at his desk to grade work. I sighed and went to pull out the homework to work on it. This totally sucks.

"Mr. Tanner can I listen to music" I asked, He looked up and nodded, I said thanks and pulled out my head phones and my iPod and turned on The White Stripes and did my work.

After doing little bit of my work , I finished and walked up to the desk at the same time as Elena aunt Jenna walked in, I smiled at her and walked out the class room so I can be a potato and watch some Netflix of something. I went to my locker and put my books way and then I pulled out my jeep and walked out school. I got into my jeep and took off to my safe haven. I sighed and fell against the couch. I laid there until I heard the front door open. I opened one of eyes to see my dad. My smile grew and ran up to him and hugged him and then my mom walked in with Chinese takeout and a big smiled also

"Surprise" My mom yelled. She put the food on the table. I smiled big and walked toward the table to eat.

"When did you get in" I asked my dad. He laughed as begin to make his plate.

"I got in an hour ago" He said. I nodded my head.

"Why did you arrive home so late Olivia" My mom asked me, I sighed and looked at her

"Got detention" I mumble out. They both sighed and both gave the serious look.

"I hope you won't get any detention this year" My mom told me.

"I know, I don't have a filter on my mouth, so it hard for to hold back my thought that come out my mouth" I said as I stuffed my mouth with food.

"You get that from me" My dad laughed out. I smiled and laughed along with him.

After dinner, I picked up and went to my room and looked through my homework and then my head went through theory how teacher are trying to fry our brains with this homework. I did my math and English and history and skipped my science since I hate that class so much. My GPA was good so I don't that class at all. I decide to get into the shower and get ready for bed, so I did that. I put my phone on the charge and when I did a message came through, a text form Elena.

"_**Guess Stefan on the rebound" **_

I sighed and then I really wanted to punch Stefan in the face for leading him Elena along.

"_**Do you want me to kill him"**_ I put down on the message.

"_**Ha-ha no I just wait and see what happens, and also he has some family issues" **_It read, I was confused, Stefan mentioned he had a sibling but he don't talk to them anymore or something like that.

"_**Like what, Brother or Sister" **_I asked her.

"_**Brother, He was like telling me about his ex-girlfriend named Katherine and that it was tragic end to it" **_I sighed, poor Elena

"_**He sounds like an ass, let's just wait and see what happens, if Stefan think he can use you as a rebound then he has it coming" **_

"_**Ok, thanks, got to go, luv you"**_

"_**Goodnight, luv you too"**_

I sighed and rubbed my eyes and got up , since I heard a noise by my window, I went to check it out and saw nothing , I rolled my eyes and went to lay down and dream of badass thing because that what badass do.

I can't believe Caroline made me wear this stupid skirt, I loved the white long sleeve with the plaid but the skirt really. I thought to myself as I pasted out program for the Comet. It not like I hate skirt, I love them but why do I have to wear one right now for some stupid comet, it not like the comet is going to hit on me or something. I has sour look on my face as I walked by Stefan. I hated him for now. Elena and Bonnie walked up to me.

"No Call yet" I asked Elena.

"Or text. But I realized we never even exchanged that stuff. We've never gotten to the texting part" Elena sadden over as she told me. I patted her on the back and went back to passing out these stupid papers.

"That's an important milestone in any relationship" Bonnie said to her. I nodded in agreement.

"Isn't it? The timing is wrong, anyway" Elena says.

"When is it ever right?" I joked out. They gave the look "this not a joking matter" what, I have no filter what so ever.

"I'm not ready" Elena said.

"Who is?" Bonnie questioned out.

"At least I put myself out there." Elena mumble out. I gave the look and opened my big mouth but Bonnie had cut me off.

"Is that what you're calling it? "She sassed out.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"All we hearing is reasons why you can't" I told her, She nodded her head. I sighed and groan "here takes this, I'm so done with this, I will be at the grill" I handed the girls the paper as they only laughed. They knew I wasn't going to last out here doing this job.

"Oh same us a table" Bonnie asked me. I nodded my head and ran across the street. I went into the grill and got a table and sighed. I totally want a hamburger with everything on it, no cheese and fries and nice cold Pepsi and a water. My mouth water at the thought of it. Were the hell is that waiter, I want to order already.

As Ate my dinner Tyler and Matt had decided to join me as we joked around, after I ate my dinner I order a milkshake and course flirted with the waiter for a discount for my food, which indeed worked. As the time went by, Tyler had tried to hit on me many times as I turned him down each time with a rude comment which they laughed at. Jeremy came running toward us and worried was plastered on his face.

"Hey, has anyone seen Vickie?" He asked us. I shrugged and looked at the two boys to see if they knew anything.

"You're her stalker. You tell us." Tyler joked out. Elena and Caroline and of course bonnie then joined in with the worried.

"I can't find her" Jeremy said as he looked more worried.

"She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced" Tyler egged on.

"What's with the pill pusher? Elena asked him.

I hate this , can we just go back to worry about Vicki and not care about Jeremy drug dealing over here, like Vicky was attack by some Vampire creature at some sort and now we are talking about Jeremy being a druggie like everyone knew that.

"You slept with Vickie Donovan? I mean, Vickie Donovan slept with you?" Caroline whisper yelled out. What the hell did I miss?

"What? Go Jeremy" I said giving him hand five which he left me hanging. "Sorry" I mumble out.

"There's no way" Tyler questioned out.

"And I didn't even have to force her into it" Jeremy said adding fuel to the fire.

"What the hell is he talking about, Tyler" Matt asked him.

"Nothing, man, just ignore him, he's a punk" Tyler mumble out.

"You know what, how about all of you shut up and help me find my sister" Matt said. We all nodded our head in agreement.

"We'll check the back" I said as we got up and went to look for Vicki. I ran outside and I walked over the place. I check all down the street but something caught my eyes, There was people on the roof, it looked like Stefan and Girl with some guy, I tried to get closer look but the closer I got the more I was convince that it was Stefan and the girl was Vicki and she looked she was going to jump, I was about yell but then she got down and was faced by the guys, maybe they are helping her out or something. But something wasn't right. I knew that for the fact of it.

I tied my hair up and decide to spy on them. I went to the side of the building to the ladder. I pulled it down quietly and climbed, I went I got on the top I hid and looked at them. There was Stefan and Vicki and I'm guessing the guy was Stefan brother.

"Why? So what, so I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be brothers again? You know what, let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up, and let them drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free of you" Stefan yelled out to the brother, what the fuck vampire, are you freaking kidding me right now, I hold in my gasp and kept listening to them.

"Huh. Huh. Wow. Come here, sweetheart" The brother said, Vicki said no but she went anyways. He didn't something and she didn't remember and talked about her pills she had taking.

"It's good to be home. Think I might stay a while. This town could use a bit of a wake-up call, don't you think?" The brother said to Stefan, Do they know I'm here, I asked myself.

"What are you up to, Damon?" Stefan asked him, so the brother named is Damon.

"That's for me to know and for you to... dot dot dot. Give Elena my best" Damon said, he then looked right at me, I widen my eyes as I froze as he rushed over to and pushed me down and landed safely.

"Don't hurt me" I pleaded out.

"Well aren't you a little spy" He said, he was handsome, beautiful blue eyes and midnight black hair. He had cocky look. I smirk at him.

"well yes I'm " I said, He gave out evil smirk and open his mouth as his eye changed as vain came from under his eyes and all if felt was sharp pain on my neck . I moaned in pain, as I felt dizzy as I felt my life flash before my eyes as my soul begin it journey to the afterlife.

"Yum" He said as he bit his wrist and put on my mouth. Is he turning me, I don't want to be a vampire. He pulled his wrist back. I didn't feel dizzy anymore. He looked right into my eyes.

"You will forget what you saw and heard" He said, I blinked and looked around.

"What the hell, why am I in an ally" I asked myself. I felt like I forgot something

**Well chapter two yay. Damon bit Olivia what the hell, Olivia knew and now she doesn't what is going to happen. This season kind be Damon and Olivia flirting action but let's get one thing straight Olivia will end up with someone else **_***cough Klaus cough* haha**_** so comment-Elizabeth**


End file.
